


First Contact

by zilia



Series: Meet Me In The Matinée [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning conversation between Zach and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATONAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATONAU/gifts).



> HAPPY (slightly early) BIRTHDAY, ATO!
> 
> This is intended as a one-shot sequel to Meet Me In The Matinée, so it may make it easier to understand if you've read that.

“Baby?”

Chris wasn’t really feeling up to verbalising yet. It was morning, and he had been sort-of awake for a while, enjoying basking in the warmth of their bed, listening to Zach’s breathing and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest. If it had been up to him, he wouldn’t have opened his eyes or mouth for a little while. But Zach sounded anxious, so he gave a little stretch, then rolled over so he could see him.

“What’s wrong?”

There was a crease of worry on Zach’s brow. “I need you to help me remember something.”

Chris was surprised; of the two of them, Zach was the one with the better memory. Chris was always losing his keys or his wallet or his phone, while Zach seemed to have a constant mental connection with all of the essential items in his life, almost as though they were psychically linked. He often teased Zach that it was part of playing a Vulcan, to which Zach in turn would say something snarky about airheaded blonds. Never mind that he wasn’t _actually_ blond.

“Yeah? What do you need help with?” Turning his body towards Zach had caused his cock to brush against Zach’s hip, which made it stir with renewed interest. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up hard – proximity to Zach tended to do that to him – but actual contact tended to turn a passive erection into an active one.

“I can’t remember the first time I touched you.”

“Aww, I’m hurt,” Chris said, making a pouty face. “You mean every tiny detail of our relationship isn’t emblazoned forever on your memory?”

“Shut up,” Zach said, but he was smiling. “I remember all of the _proper_ first times. Like our first date. The first time you stayed over. The first vacation we took.” It was an unspoken agreement that they didn’t discuss their first kiss or the first time they’d slept together; those had happened under less-than-ideal circumstances, and they had drawn a line under them in favour of remembering all of the sweetness that had come afterwards. Chris was confused that Zach seemed to be skirting around the issue, but then he clarified with, “I just don’t remember the first time I ever touched you ever,” and he understood.

“Mmmm,” Chris said, leaning over to Zach and giving him a deep, thorough kiss, tangling their tongues together and pressing closer into Zach’s side, “The first time you ever touched me ever. An important relationship milestone. I’m not sure whether Hallmark make anniversary cards for that.”

Zach gave him a light smack upside his head, and then pulled Chris so that he was properly on top of him, their warm, naked bodies pressed flush together, and kissed him back. They spent long, slow moments undulating slowly together, Zach hands guiding Chris’s hips to press against him _just right,_ so that the low heat of desire that always burned in Chris’s stomach whenever he was close to Zach surged up into leaping flames.

“Mmmm,” Chris said again, in between Zach’s sweetly demanding kisses, “I don’t know. We must have hugged loads of times while we were filming _Trek._ We’re both pretty tactile guys.”

“Mmmhmm,” Zach answered, “But this is _before_ hugs. I mean like the first time we _ever_ touched.”

“When do you think it was?”

“I think it was – ohhhh, Chris, _yes_ – at that party? At Patrick’s? Before your second audition? I remember grabbing your shoulder as I tried to persuade you to try again.”

Chris thought hard, although it was difficult to focus when his whole body was glowing with anticipation, but he couldn’t think back to that night.

“Um…I don’t know. I thought it was maybe – mmm, baby, _so good_ – before then? I remember touching your ears when you told me you wanted to play Spock. That was before _your_ audition. I just couldn’t help myself…felt like a dork afterwards, though.”

“I remember that!” Zach said, looking triumphant, and then grinning, “Also I remember getting inappropriately turned-on by it.”

Chris turned his head to run the tip of his tongue over the shell of Zach’s ear and felt him shiver. It was extremely gratifying.

“Well, before you, I didn’t know how erogenous ears could be,” he whispered, following it up with a nip to the earlobe that made Zach gasp. “You’ve taught me so much, Quinto.”

“Yeah?” Zach said, still grinding their cocks together, “Want to show me what you’ve learned? Show me you’re a good student?”

“I thought you wanted help remembering the first time we ever touched ever?”

“I’m more interested” – _kiss to his jawline_ – “in where we’re touching” – _soft bite to his neck –_ “ _now._ ” Zach’s mouth had found its way to his collarbone, which was one of _Chris’s_ special spots, and it was becoming harder and harder to resist. Chris shifted on top of Zach and spread his legs, murmuring, “ _please_ , Zach,” and that was the last coherent thing that either of them said for some time.

 

They never did resolve the issue of when they had first made contact, but it turned out not to matter much. As Zach said afterwards, while they nuzzled each other’s faces and shared soft words, the important thing was that they would never stop.


End file.
